galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hogun takes Eric to Tusen Kipa Beach
Hogun takes Eric to Tusen Kipa Beach to fire a Blaster Weapon The next day he did as he promised and took me with is rugged freight bed flier to the southmost tip of Bifrost island a deserted dark pebble beach. Most of the rocks where about fist sized but there many much bigger and a few almost house sized. “These are carried by the glaciers from the mountains and after every Longnight they go a little further till they end in the sea.” He explained, “Eventually carrying our small mountain range away to the sea.” He took the metal box with him, handed me the Blaster and explained to me how it was used. “This is an old Bofors Saab Directed Energy Bolter Type III, but usually Mercenaries and Freelancers who still use them call it the Bo-Zap III .” From the box he took an oval stick about three fingers wide and one finger thick and slid it into the handle.” This is a Charge Pack . It carries enough charge for about 50 standard shots at medium setting.” He pressed a small orange glowing button above the handle and a fine sound that started at a low hum to a high pitched whistle, then a small green light came on replacing the orange. “The weapon is no charged and ready to go. In combat you want to configure the weapons programming and set it to no light option.” He knew quite a bit about Energy weapons for a simple Inn Keeper I thought, but kept listening quietly. “The programming right now is set to basic and the weapon recognizes everyone, meaning the biometric sensors are off.” He handed me the gun now. It was an exciting moment. He knelt behind me so he was almost on the same level as me and his enormous arms around me he adjusted my hand grip. “You hold a this weapon like that, right hand on the grip, index finger on the depressor or trigger like Terrans call all controls that release a shot. Now place your thumb on the thumb rest, and with a flick you deactivate the safety like that.” Uncle Hogun said.” The weapon is now armed, the safety is off and very dangerous, it is set to Medium and you see the amount of bolts you can fire right in this indicator field. The weapon has no sophisticated targeting options so you line that grove on top of the front barrel up with the sights back here and the target. If everything is in line and you are sure you won’t hurt anyone you can depress the trigger.” “What do you want me to shot?” “Aim at one of those big boulders. Just never shot an energy weapon against a target that is too big for the beam to penetrate all the way. Molten super heated matter can spatter back at you if you’re to close and unprotected and it can kill you just as easy. I pressed the trigger and from my point of view I could not see the beam but I heard the crack and instantly a bright white flash appeared on the front side of the big boulder and a shower of sparks flew in all directions, the flash was immediately gone and there was a bright white glowing crater of in the center of the rock, the size of a Viking shield . Liquid bright glowing molten rock drooled from the bottom of the hole to the ground. “See what I mean? Had you stood closer you be showered by liquid rock matter. Energy weapons are quite dangerous as you can see!” I swallowed. It would take a man with chisel and hammer at least a month to create a hole like that.” Yes I can see that!” He let me loose a few more and the poor boulder finally split in several pieces. Hogun said. “Now can you imagine what such weapons would do to us? This is why we use swords and axes. We have not learned how to pacify Neo Vikings and curb their easy flaring temper not even today.” Category:Events